Savin me
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Sweets get's shot will he survive and will Booth and Brennan be there for him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Excruciating pain pulses through out my body as the bullet blasts through skin and muscle, I fall against the iron wrought bars, tight pain spreading through my chest. I hear voices mainly Booth's trying to keep me concious , "come on sweets, stay with me, I know this hurts right now, just think about Daisy, and how much she needs you, just don't let go"he says his voice worry filled. I don't know how this happened, the guy opened the door, and then boom, he shot me. The pain gets worse as I take in a half attempted breath, and part of me just wants to give up even trying, until Booth turns me on my side making it easier for the moment. Sirens sound as an ambulance comes up to the curb with a screeching halt, and paramedics come racing out.

They come up the stairs pushing Booth to the side and a female one kneels down beside me. "hey what's your name sweetie"she asks, "lance"I wheeze, "OK lance we're going to take care of you alright"she says gently putting a stethoscope against my chest, she sees me wince from the cold and then she glances at her partner, "his breath sounds are weak on the right side, and heart rate's rapid"she says quickly, "OK we need to get going, but let's get him started on oxygen first"he says, grabbing a cannula from the bag. He gently puts it in as the woman starts cutting my shirt off, then they put me on the gurney. I briefly see Booth arresting the guy that shot me as they load me into the ambulance. Once inside they remove my shirt completely and she's able to see the wound,as she put's something on my chest to watch my heart rate.

"how you feeling Lance"she asks hand resting on my shoulder, "bad, ow, something's not right"I say,suddenly feeling dizzy. My heart rate rises precipitously as the pain gets worse , "OK breathe, easy, we don't need it going any higher"she says, I try to relax but it doesn't get any better. Then just as suddenly the dizziness over takes me and just before everything goes black I hear "damn that's not good, we're losing him", and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

White light assaults my eyes as I find myself waking up in a strange place. People are standing over me and beeping noises fill the air, I try to sit up, and a hand stops me, "shh,it's OK Lance, lay back down, your in the hospital you're safe"a nurse says. As soon as I lie back down the pain suddenly makes a reappearance, a whole heck of a lot worse than before. I feel a hand grab mine, "shh it's ok, easy", and then a needle thrust into my arm, then almost automatic relief. "what needs to happen now"I hear a nurse ask, "we need to get him down to the Or sooner rather than later, but right now I need to relieve the pressure in his chest"the doctor says. "k turn him towards me,so his left side is close to me"I hear the nurse tell another nurse. As soon as they do it I find myself holding back a yell because it hurts so bad, "easy, this may hurt a bit, we're going to try and numb the skin,but it will still hurt a bit alright"she asks, "yeah,i just want this over with"I say grimacing, "I know,ok one pin prick"she says.

They slide the needle into my side and then I can't feel anything as the cool metal touches my flesh. One long stroke and then two more cuts into the chest wall and then I see blood splatter on the floor as I take a deep breath, realizing that I can breathe. "k hold pressure, the Or is ready , let's go"I hear the doctor say. They take me down a long white hallway and then behind some double doors. Then we're in a room with lots of space and a metal table in the middle. Very gently they transfer me to the table, cool metal touching my bare back. Then several people come in, surgeons and doctors, all stand at the side of the table except one who stands at the head of the table. "k we're going to get you put under alright"the person at the head of the table asks, "yeah,thats fine"I say. Very carefully she puts the mask over my nose and mouth, "I need you to count back from 10, ok"she asks, "yeah"I say. I count backwards from ten and about the time I hit two, the world is no more.


End file.
